1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for connecting electronic components as well as mounting a semiconductor chip, a method for forming bumps on terminals of a substrate and a method for forming a conductive connection film for connecting electronic components. The present invention also relates to fabrication apparatuses for forming an electronic component mounted body, bumps, and a conductive connection film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, electronic component mounted bodies are utilized in various electronics devices. Therefore, the improvement of performance, quality and reliability of electronic component mounted bodies contributes to the improvement of performance, quality and reliability of electronic devices.
In recent years, as the degree of integration of LSIs has been increased, the number of pins of connection terminals has been increased and a pitch between pins of connection terminals has been reduced. With such a technical background, as a technique for mounting an LSI on a circuit substrate, flip-chip bonding has been used.
Flip-chip bonding is a technique in which connection terminals of a semiconductor chip and electrode terminals of a circuit substrate are connected via solder bumps, respectively. In flip-chip bonding, after forming solder bumps on connection terminals of a semiconductor chip by plating, the semiconductor chip is disposed on a circuit substrate with an upper surface of the semiconductor chip facing down and the solder bumps are reflowed to create electrical connection between terminals. This technique allows formation of electrical connections between a semiconductor chip and a circuit substrate in a batch manner, and therefore, is suitable for mounting an LSI with increased number of pins and reduced pitch between pins.
However, to connect terminals via solder bumps, solder bumps are reflowed and thus a circuit substrate has to be heated to a high temperature. To avoid heating a circuit substrate, as a technique which does not require high temperature heating for reflow, there has been used a flip-chip mounting technique using a conductive adhesive. In this technique, after forming gold bumps on connection terminals of a semiconductor chip by wire bonding and transferring a conductive adhesive onto the gold bumps, a semiconductor chip is disposed on a circuit substrate with an upper surface of the semiconductor chip facing down and the conductive adhesive is hardened to create connection between terminals. However, according to this technique, gold bumps are formed by wire bonding and thus the gold bumps can not be formed in a batch manner. Therefore, in terms of formation of an increased number of pins, productivity is reduced.
A technique for mounting a semiconductor chip on a circuit substrate without providing the foregoing solder bumps or gold bumps therebetween has been disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-151549. FIG. 11A and FIG. 11B are cross-sectional views illustrating respective steps of this technique. First, as shown in FIG. 11A, through holes are formed in a film base material 101. Then, a metal material 102 such as Cu and the like is deposited in the through holes. Thereafter, bump portions 103 are formed by plating or the like on surfaces of the metal material 102, i.e., conductive path surfaces 102 which are exposed at both upper and lower surfaces of the film base material 101 so as to include a solder layer. Then, as shown in FIG. 11B, the film base material 101 including the conductive path surfaces 102 and the bump portions 103 formed therein is interposed between a semiconductor chip 110 and a circuit substrate 111 and then the solder layer is fused by heat, thereby connecting the bump portions 103 to connection terminals 112 of the semiconductor chip 110 and electrode terminals 113 of the circuit substrate 111. Thus, the semiconductor chip 110 is mounted on the circuit substrate 111.